pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gauss Technician
Gauss Technician Using specialized equipment and sensors these powerful tech-users can manipulate magnetism in the area, allowing them outstanding abilities similar to telekinesis and even flight. Alignment: 'Any '''Hit Die: '''D8 Class Skills The Gauss Technician's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Repair (Int), and Sleight of Hand (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Weapon And Armor Proficiencies Gauss Technicians are proficient with simple, and martial weapons, and light armor. 'Magnetism' Gauss technicians have special sensors implanted into their body that surround them with a magnetic manipulation field, allowing them to can easily manipulate small metallic objects almost telekinetically, as with mage hand, but able to affect magical items as well. One of the benefits of this is that they can reload fire-arms even if they do not have a free hand, or throw switches from a distance. At 1st level, a gauss techician can move objects up to small size with this ability. At 5th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the maximum size of an object the gauss technican can lift increases by 1 size category. (To a maximum of gargantuan at 17th level.) At 9th level, this ability acts like a constant telekinesis. The DC for all gauss technician class abilities is 10 + 1/2 their level + their wisdom modifer. 'Lift' At 2nd level, the gauss technician can lift and throw small objects around the battlefield in place of an attack. The gauss technician makes a ranged touch attack, and on a successful hit deals 1d6 damage + his wisdom modifier blugeoning damage. At 3rd level and every two levels thereafter, this damage increases by 1d6. The range on this attack is 30 ft. + 5 ft./level. 'Magnetic Disarm' At 3rd level, the gauss technician gains improved disarm as a bonus feat. In place an attack, the gauss technician can make a disarm attempt at range, using his level as his base attack bonus, and his wisdom modifier instead of his strength score. The range on this attack is 30 ft. + 5 ft./level. 'Magnetic Trip' At 4th level, the gauss technician gains improved trip as a bonus feat. In place an attack, the gauss technician can make a trip attempt at range, using his level as his base attack bonus, and his wisdom modifier instead of his strength score. The range on this attack is 30 ft. + 5 ft./level. 'Anomaly' Starting at 5th level, as a free action, a Gauss Technician may surround herself in a volatile magnetic field that makes her appear as nothing more than a blur against divination spells and surveillance equipment. This ability may be activated and deactivated at will. 'Ion Burst' Upon reaching 6th level, the guass technician can coat a 5 ft. radius area within a range of 60 ft. in a flurry of dust and small particles. Any creatures caught in the blast must make a will save or be blinded for one minute per level. Regardless of whether or not the creatures in the blast save, they are outlined in dust and small particles for 1 minute per level, negating invisibility ''and giving a -10 penalty to stealth checks. 'Deflection' At 7th level, the Gauss Technician is granted 1/2 of her Wisdom modifier to saves and AC as a shield bonus. As an immediate action, he can make an opposed attack roll against an incoming ranged attack, using his level as his base attack bonus, and his wisdom modifier instead of his strength score. If his roll exceeds the attacker's roll, the attack is deflected. (An attack so deflected deals no damage. 'Levitation' A Gauss Technician of 8th level or higher has a powerful magnetic field allowing her a fly speed equal to 1/2 of her movement speed with perfect maneuverability. 'Disruption Field' At 9th level, as a standard action, the Gauss Technician may create a small field of disruptive magnetic energy that causes any creature with 6 or less intelligence to make a will save or become confused for 1d4 rounds. 'Pull of the Abyss' At 10th level, as a standard action, the gauss technician may draw all creatures within a 30 ft. radius burst towards the center of the radius, making a bull rush attempt against all creatures in range, using his level as his base attack bonus, and his wisdom modifier instead of his strength score. All successfully bull rushed targets are pushed towards the center of the radius and knocked prone. 'Gravity Well' At 11th level, the Gauss Technician can create a crushing radius of gravity, dealing massive damage to those within. Gravity well deals 1d6 points of damage per level to all creatures within a 15 ft. radius (reflex half.) In addition, the gravity is more damaging against larger targets. Large enemies take 1d8 damage per level, huge enemies 1d10 damage per level, gargantuan enemies 1d12 damage per level, and collossal enemies 2d8 damage per level. 'Magnetism Adept' At 12th level, the guass technician can use his ''mage hand ''and ''telekinesis ''abilities as a free action once per round. He may maintain any number of appropriately sized objects under the effect of these abilities at once. 'Anomalous Field' At 13th level, the gauss technician's anomaly covers all creatures within a 20-foot area. 'Improved Deflection' At 14th level, the gauss technician gains ''combat reflexes ''as a bonus feat. He may attempt to negate a ranged attack as an attack of opportunity. 'Gravitic Ring At 15th level, the gauss technician can create a 5 ft. radius locus of powerful gravity within a range of 30 ft. for 1 round per class level. Creatures inside or adjacent to the ring may make a reflex save as it is formed, a succesful save allowing them to move 10 ft. in any direction away from the ring. All creatures except the gauss technician are debilitated based on how closed they are to the center of the ring: Inside or ajacent- movement speed is reduced to 5 ft., staggered, and must make a will save each round or be dazed for one round. Within 15 ft.- movement speed is halved, staggered. Within 30 ft.- movement speed is halved. The gauss technician may only have one gravitic ring active at once. '''Swift Magnetism At 16th level, the gauss technician may use his lift, magnetic trip, magnetic disarm and ion burst abilities as swift actions. 'Unshakable' At 17th level, the gauss technician gains DR 15/-. He is immune to the staggered condition, the bull rush, trip, disarm and grapple combat maneuvers and to push and pull effects. 'Magnetic Aura' At 18th level, the gauss technician may emit a 10 ft. aura that enhances or debilitates movement as a free action. If he chooses to enhance, all allies within 10 ft. gain the benefits of the haste ''spell. If he chooses to debilitate, all other creatures within 10 ft. are staggered. 'Dazing Magnetism' At 19th level, creatures hit by the gauss technician's attacks or combat maneuvers must make a will save. On a failed save, they are dazed for 1 round. Regardless of whether the save succeeds or fails, they cannot be affected by this ability more than once per round. 'Breaking the Threshhold''' At 20th level, once per round, the gauss technician can make a ranged touch attack in place of an attack to crush a single creature with the power exceeding the quantum electrodynamic threshhold. This attack deals 15 points of damage per level (fortitude half), but fatigues the guass technician.